The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium x peltatum known by the varietal name `Evka` (Oglevee, Ltd. No. 5223). The new variety was discovered in the Slovakian Republic in February of 1994 and was first asexually reproduced in January of 1995. It is a mutation of the unpatented variety `Ville der Paris`. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in the United States at Oglevee, Ltd., 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Pa. in January of 1996. It has been found to retain its distinct characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature, 72.degree. . vent, and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer of 200-250 parts per million calcium nitrate and potassium nitrate, has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in 10 cm. pot of six weeks.